


Let's Get You Some Rest

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, sick!magnus, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Written for @lovetheskyisblue69 on Tumblr. My first try at the prompt you gave me ^^.Magnus is sick, but doesn't say anything. Alec finds out anyway and takes care of him.





	Let's Get You Some Rest

It was almost 8pm when they got back home to Magnus’ loft. There were still a lot of things that needed to be done after defeating Valentine, but life was slowly getting back to its normal comfortable pace. Alec has spent most of his time at the Institute, giving orders and reading reports, only leaving for a handful of missions. 

Like today, for example. One of the last remaining Circle members has finally revealed his position and Alec has taken the opportunity to capture him and send him to Idris for a proper trial. It was one of the rare days where he could work with Magnus by his side, while taking care of the transport.  

“So, dinner time?” Alec spoke up, casually slipping out of his boots and a leather jacket. “You said you wanted to try that new Italian place down the street, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, sounds great. Just, let me take a shower first?” Magnus was already halfway to the bedroom door when he answered. He looked exhausted. His shoulders were slumped together, his head held low, watching his feet almost drag behind him. Even his hair seemed more flat and less spiky, all of the product already gone. 

“Mags? You alright?” Alec called out again, taking a few steps towards him. It made Magnus turn his head around, a small toothless smile turning into a painful grimace. One of his hands flew up towards the sharp pain suddenly throbbing in his skull, the other grabbing onto the door’s frame, steadying himself.  

“Magnus?” He could feel Alec’s hands on his shoulders, his soft but demanding voice filled with concern and worry. 

“I’m okay. It’s only a headache. It will pass.” He tried to straighten up and open his eyes, finding solid ground under his feet again.  

“Magnus. Look at me.” That bossy undertone would make him chuckle at any other time, but not then as Alec’s eyes roamed his face, the back of his hand pressed on Magnus’ forehead. “You’re burning up. Do you feel nauseous? Or dizzy? Lightheaded?” 

“A little, I guess.” Magnus closed his eyes again, leaning onto Alec and relaxing in his embrace. “Sorry, I’m ruining our date, aren’t I?” 

Magnus could feel laugh rumbling in Alec’s chest, their hearts beating next to each other in one sync. Long fingers got lost in the dark strands of Magnus’ hair, an unusual occasion when Magnus didn’t have the energy or will to mockingly smack his hand away. Not when the gently scrapes were sending shivers down his spine, making him sigh and almost purr in contentment.  

“Not at all.” Alec whispered with lips pressed to the side of his head, planting a kiss. “Let’s get you some rest.”

Slowly, he untangled himself from Magnus’ sleepy grip, pulling him towards the bed. It wasn’t long until they were wrapped tightly with a blanket, both in comfortable sweatpants and loose t-shirts, enjoying the little puffs of Alec’s breath on the back of Magnus’ neck. His arms around Magnus’ middle, fingertips tracing the sharp edges of a hipbone and small patches of bare skin.  

“What about dinner?” Magnus asked, lost in the tender warmth.

“Hm.. We’ll just order something.” Alec replied, his words getting muffled as he pressed himself closer to Magnus, nuzzling his lips on Magnus’ shoulder. “In just a minute.” 


End file.
